strange
by the-memory-remains
Summary: sehr eigenartige geschichte, slash, oneshot, lemonlime, hp?, songfic zu die ärzte - dein vampyr, ich glaube das sagt schon alles , bitte hinterlasst mir ein review...


Diclaimer: nicht meins, Charas usw. gehört JKR oder den Ärzten aus Berlin, weil wegen mehr oder weniger Songfic

Wer dein Vampir kennt, könnte vielleicht sogar herausfinden, was Zeilen von der besten Band der Welt sind und was nicht

Die fic ist schon etwas älter und eigentlich kann ich sie nicht leiden, weil sie irgendwie total wäh ist, aber vielleicht wollt ihr so trotzdem lesen

Strange

## Nacht nach Sirius Tod ##

„Ich rannte durch den verbotenen Wald, ich wusste selbst nicht so genau, wo ich hinrannte, aber das wichtigste war, weg, ich rannte einfach nur weg. Weg von diesem Mann der mir eben gerade veröffentlicht hatte, dass ich töten musste. Wie kann man so etwas nur von einem fast 17 jährigen Jungen verlangen, der gerade den liebsten Menschen verloren hatte, der ihm noch etwas bedeutet hatte. Er war weg, gefallen, tot und er würde nicht zurück kommen. Das waren seine Worte gewesen, als ich dabei war sein Büro in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen.

Er hatte es nicht anders verdient und ich war mir klar, ich würde das nicht bereuen, wie denn auch, ich hatte so eine große Chance hier wieder lebendig rauszukommen, wie die Chance bestand einen Sechser im Lotto zu gewinnen.

Allmählich hatte ich keine Kraft mehr zu laufen, also ging ich nur noch langsam voran, durch den dichten Wald, es drangen von überall Geräusche an mein Ohr, aber am deutlichsten hörte ich das Wolfsgeheul, dass ganz in der Nähe zu sein schien. Ich ging weiter und trat auf eine Art Lichtung heraus, aber es war nicht wirklich eine Lichtung es war ein Platz an dem viele Steinhaufen lagen. Sie waren geometrisch angeordnet. Ich besah mir einen dieser Steinhaufen genauer und erkannte, was diese Haufen wirklich waren.

Grabsteine.

Es waren Gräber auf denen man Steinhaufen geschichtet hatte, ich vermutete damit die wilden Tiere die toten Körper nicht ausbuddelten und sonst was damit machen würden. Man sollte sich lieber von Würmern zerfressen lassen, als einem verhungertem Tier zu helfen, dass kurz vorm verhungern war.

Am liebsten würde ich brennen, überlegte ich mir. Ich wollte zu Asche werden aus der man uns einst geschaffen hatte. Und dann über die Erde verstreut werden, ja genau so wollte ich sein, wenn ich mal nicht mehr war, also spätesten in den nächsten Tagen, da machte ich mir nichts mehr vor.

Für was sollte ich denn auch kämpfen? Ihr würdet vielleicht sagen, für die Menschen, die mich lieben und für mich gestorben sind, aber wer war das denn? Die einzige, die für mich gestorben war, war allein meine Mutter. Um all die anderen ist es schade ja, aber mein Vater ist er für mich gestorben? Nein er ist für Dumbledore gestorben und Cedric, nun Cedric ist gestorben, weil er ein aufrichtiger Junge war, aber am ende war es auch nur wegen Dumbledore.

Sirius? Ihr werdet ganz sicher sagen, aber Sirius, Sirius ist für dich gestorben, das ist falsch, Sirius ist _wegen_ mir weg.

Nun zu den Leuten, die mich angeblich so lieben. Ron und Hermine haben schon seit den Ferien nur Augen für sich, sie und die anderen haben doch nie mich gesehen, niemals. Sie sahen das was Dumbledore ihnen weismachte, dass ich es wäre.

Aber dem ist nicht so. Ich bin nicht der mutige, der brave, der abenteuerlustige, der unsterbliche, der liebe, der goldene Junge Gryffindors.

Er hat mir alles genommen, was ich schon immer wollte:

Ein einfacher Junge sein. Bei den Dursleys war ich stets der Freak, der psychisch Kranke Neffe, der nicht ganz richtig war und auf einer Schule zur Züchtigung musste. Hier wurde ich dann in die ehrenhafte Rolle des Retters gedrängt.

Ich setzte mich auf einen Haufen und starrte in die Dunkelheit, als du dich neben mich niederließt. Ich spürte einen Hauch an meinen Hals, du küsstest mich. Du küsstest mich, wie nur ein Vampir küssen kann. Als dieser du damit aufgehört hattest mich zu küssen, fragte ich dich warum du hier saßt. Ich sah deine Zähne blitzen, Blut so viel Blut. du grinstest mich an und antwortetest, während du mir in die Augen schautest.

Ich versank in ihnen, sie bannten mich und ließen mich nicht mehr frei, sie waren so schön, so ungewöhnlich schön. Ich war so gefangen, dass ich deine Antwort nur am Rande wahrnahm.

„Du weißt ich liebe dich, doch das bedeutet dir scheinbar nichts. Ich brauche dich, denn von deinem Blut ernähre ich mich, weil du bist hier die Jungfrau und ich der Vampir!"

Ja so war das, ich die Jungfrau, du der Vampir. Wenn es nach mir ginge wäre ich schon lange keine Jungfrau mehr, aber ich wollte mit keinem, der mich nicht kannte, doch du, du kanntest mich und wolltest mich nicht, du wolltest nur mein Blut.

Der Mond schien über die Baumwipfel empor auf die Lichtung, tauchte es in eine Düstere Stimmung, genauso wie ich mich fühlte, düster, wie könnte ich auch nicht, da du doch gerade dabei warst mich auszusaugen. Es fühlte sich himmlisch an, das Blut spritzte aus meinen Venen in deinen Mund, das letzte an das ich mich erinnern konnte, bevor ES geschah, war, ein Gefühl das stärker war als die Liebe, die mir meine Mutter einst schenkte.

Aber dann kam ES.

Meine Haut wurde bleich und es veränderte sich alles, wurde dunkel und hell zu gleich, ja jetzt war ich in deinem Reich, stand dir gegenüber, mein weißes Hemd rotgefärbt.

Doch lange hielt es nicht auf meiner Haut, du risst es mir runter, deine Zunge hinterließ brennende Spuren auf meinem Oberkörper. Meine Brustwarzen stellten sich auf, als du an ihnen geknabbert und mit deinem schönen, weichen, schwungvollen, rosigen, warmen Lippen geliebkost hattest. Ich bäumte mich dir entgegen, wollte dich näher spüren, wollte dich berühren, um den Verstand bringen, wie du es mit mir tatest.

Ich schupste dich auf das Bett, dass plötzlich hinter uns erschien, nagelte dich unter mich fest, saß auf deinem Körper, dein hartes pulsierendes Glied presste sich dabei an meines, der Stoff unserer Hosen kam mir völlig fehl am Platz vor. Du schnipptest und weg war der störende Stoff. Wir stöhnten synchron auf. Ich lehnte mich nach unten und verschloss deinen Mund mit meinen, wir stöhnten. Ich löste mich und sah ihm in seine wunderbaren schönen silbernen Augen, die mich schon immer angezogen hatten. Dein helles Haar fühlte sich so seidig in meinen Fingern an. Dein Geruch strömte mir in die Nase und ich roch dein süßes Blut, dass sich mit meinem vermischt hatte. Ich war auf einmal unendlich schwach, denn in meinem Körper floss nicht ein Tropfen Blut mehr, doch schon hieltest du mir dein Handgelenk hin. Du hattest schon reingebissen. Gierig hielt ich denen Unterarm an meinen Mund und trank, trank unser Blut. Jetzt war es soweit endlich, ich war dein und du warst mein, niemand würde uns mehr trennen können.

Nicht mein Vater, der zurückgekehrt war und nicht Dumbledore, nicht dein Vater oder sonst jemand. Wir waren auf ewig gebunden und endlich willst du mich, wie ich dich.

Ich lag unter dir auf dem Bett, krallte mich an deinem Rücken fest, während du meine Brustwarzen abwechselnd mit Zunge bearbeitest. Ich spürte dich überall auf meinem Körper, der entflammt war, entflammt für deine Berührungen. Unser Verlangen erreichte Höhen, die ich niemals glaubte erreichen zu können. Du wanderst weiter hinunter, deine Zunge kreiste auf meinem Körper, die Stellen an denen wir uns berührten, gaben Stromstöße ab. Und Wellen der Erregung durchzuckten mich, als deine Zunge in meinen Bauchnabel stupste, deine Hände streichelten meinen Oberkörper. Ich krallte mich nun in das Laken und bäumte mich dir entgegen. Das fühlte sich alles so gut, so richtig an. Mir blieb der Atem weg, als ich plötzlich eine unglaublich heiße Enge um mein bereits tropfendes und leicht zuckendes Glied spürte. Ein tiefes Stöhnen erschallte.

Aber das Gefühl war im Gegensatz zu dem, was darauf geschehen sollte ein Nichts. Einer deiner filigranen Finger verschwand in meinem Hintereingang, ich stöhnte heftiger, da der Finger immer und immer schneller in mich stieß.

Ich war fast so weit, aber da war der Mund plötzlich weg und der Finger war still. Du küsstest mich auf den Mund und sahst mich danach an.

„Ich liebe dich Harry!" wispertest du.

Dein Finger bewegte sich nur minimal, aber ich spürte jede nur noch so kleinste Bewegung in mir.

„Ooohhh, Drayyyyyyy ich lieeebe dich.... auch." Stöhnte ich, bei jedem Wort, dass ich sagte stießt du wieder in mich ein.

„Bitte!" bettelte ich. „Bitte nimm mich endlich richtig!" knurrte ich ihn an und ließ meine spitzen Beißerchen blitzen.

Du nicktest, dein Finger war weg, aber etwas viel längeres, dickeres, härteres stieß in mich. Wir stöhnten gemeinsam auf, ich zog dich in einen Kuss, wir bewegten uns weiter in einem Rhythmus, der immer schneller wurde. Wir drehten unsere Köpfe schief und legte somit unsere Hälse frei. Wir bissen gleichzeitig zu und saugten unser Blut, dass voll mit Hormonen war.

Und dann ich dachte ich würde explodieren, alles in mir zog sich zusammen und entspannte sich wieder, die weiße Flüssigkeit spritzte gegen unsere Körper, ich spürte auch in mir diese Flüssigkeit, die mich wärmte.

Wir sahen uns nun gegenseitig an, uns beiden war bewusst, dass wir ab heute verheiratet waren und in innerhalb 2 Jahren würde unser Erbe auf die Welt kommen. Schwangerschaften bei Vampiren dauerten nämlich immer so lange.

Ich kuschelte mich ganz nah an dich, mein Liebster und schlief ein.

Das nächste an dass ich mich erinnern konnte war, wie dein Vater die Tür geöffnet hatte und uns entgeistert angesehen hatte. es war schon lustig, aber er hatte uns keine Probleme gemacht. Er hatte mir sogar geholfen mich mit meinen Vater zu vertragen und mit meiner Hilfe hatten wir den einzigen Grund meines verkorksten Lebens, natürlich bevor du da warst, erledigt und wir waren alle befreit.

Sag mir nicht du kannst dich nicht mehr erinnern?"

Draco sah Harry in die smaragdgrünen Augen, sie kamen ihm schon bekannt vor, aber da war nichts, nur Leere in seinen Erinnerrungen. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Hmm.. dann eben anders."

Harry kam Draco immer näher und gab ihm einen Vampirbiss, danach küsste er ihn, biss sich selbst auf die Zunge und ließ das rote Gold in den Mund des blonden fließen. Es war als würde eine Bilderflut über den Slytherin hereinbrechen, er erlebte all die Zeit in Sekunden und noch viel intensiver, besonders seine erste Nacht mit Harry. Er wurde auf der Stelle hart, er knurrte schnappte sich den schwarzhaarigen und küsste ihn richtig. Harry grinste, hatte er es endlich geschafft.

_In einem Schrank unter einer Treppe im Ligusterweg Nr.4 erwachte ein junger Mann von 15 Jahren und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. _

_## Scheiße was war das für Zeug? Komischer Traum, er war so real, aber ich würde doch nie mit Malfoy und... nein... meine zähne sind ganz normal ##_

_Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sank wieder zurück, er schlief wieder ein und am nächsten Morgen konnte er sich an nichts mehr von letzter Nacht erinnern._

**11.08.04**


End file.
